


Let me down slowly

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [51]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crying, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Will, Jiper, Kisses, M/M, Mentioned Percabeth - Freeform, Nico’s type, Upset Will, Will just wants love, a bit angst, hurt/comfort kinda, kinda funny, piper is a good friend, pre solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will is tired of hearing Jason and Percy try and get Nico to admit who he likes (or at the very least his type) it hurts too much knowing the son of Hades wouldn’t like him.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean & Will Solace, percy Jackson & Jason Grace & Nico Di Angelo
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 241





	Let me down slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Ahah guess what the title is? Alec benjamin song UwU. I’m so tired it’s almost 2 am. We Stan jealous will, at least I do. The first part of this fic is pretty good but the rest is kinda oop, so uh... idk. OOC warning I suppose possibly. Enjoy.  
> (No reread we die like men)

Nico was forcefully dragged to sit at the Poseidon table with Percy and Jason. Much to his annoyance since both the son of Poseidon and the son of Jupiter could be extremely annoying.

“You’ve got to like someone Nico,” Percy said stubbornly.

“No one,” Nico grumbled, even though it was a lie. He stuffed a forkful of food in his mouth.

“Do you at least have a type?” 

“Nope,” Nico didn’t even look up from the table.

“Would it kill you three to have a bit of consistency with where you sit every day?” Piper asked, approaching the table, Will Solace in tow, she plopped down on the other side of Jason and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, it might,” Jason responded with a shrug.

“I had to chase this idiot out of my cabin,” she gestured to Will, who sat down next to Nico. He grinned innocently.

“I think that you can call me an honorary son of Aphrodite as your siblings like me more,” Will said proudly.

“Rude,” she scoffed, “so what are you guys talking about.”

“Nico’s type,” Percy explained absentmindedly. Piper arched her eyebrows.

“I never knew you’d be one to talk about romance,” Piper said.

“They are talking at me,” Nico explained, rolling his eyes.

“As an honorary son of Aphrodite I would like to be included in this conversation,” Will piped up. Piper rolled his eyes.

“You paint Lucy’s nails every week and suddenly you’re a love expert?” Piper asked.

“I have kissed two people in my life,” Will shrugged, “I’d say I’m a bit of an expert.”

That earned a laugh from the group.

“I bet it’s that son of Hecate,” Jason speculated, “the one you agreed looked pretty good sword fighting.”

Nico scoffed, “of course not.”

Everyone missed the slightly hurt look on Will’s face. Piper caught the last millisecond of it before he grinned again.

“I bet you like tall people, so Cole from Hermes?” Percy asked

“You guys are idiots,” Nico shifted, “I don’t like anyone. I told you.”

“I don’t know, the Athena cabin has some pretty hot children,” Percy said, Jason snorted and smacked him.

“You’re just saying that because you’re dating Annabeth,” Jason insisted.

“You have no proof.”

“Where is Annabeth anyway?” Piper asked.

“She went to visit her father this weekend,” Percy sighed, “I bet she’d be able to get a solid answer.”

“Annabeth wouldn’t get a solid answer because she’d know not to pry about these things,” Will muttered under his breath, very uncharacteristically snappy for him. Percy raised an eyebrow at him.

“What happened to your  _ ‘honorary son of Aphrodite’ _ thing?” Percy asked.

Will blushed and turned away, not saying anything.

“You’re being pouty,” Nico commented.

“Oh I bet he has a thing for blonds,” Percy smacked his fist against his open palm, “that’s gotta be it, right?”

“No,” Nico said, but there was a hint of hesitation.

“You know Alexander from the Demeter cabin,” Jadon suggested, “he’s tall  _ and  _ blond.”

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose, “you two are insufferable, let it go.”

“Leave the gossiping to my siblings,” Piper insisted.

“We just wanna help you get a date, there are some very friendly guys here at camp,” Percy said, Jason nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, and without saying anything, Will stood up from the table and walked away. His hands stuffed into his pockets, shoulders slumped.

“Woah, what’s gotten into him?” Jason asked, shock evident in his expression.

Nico watched him go and felt a twang of disappointment, “I‘ll go see what’s up with him.”

“This conversation isn’t over,” Percy called as Nico went to follow Will. 

Piper reached around Jason and smacked him in the shoulder, her being the only one that caught Will’s pained expression before he left.

“Will!” Nico called, jogging to catch up with the grumpy son of Apollo.

“What?” Will asked, his tone harsh. He stopped walking though, which made it easier for Nico to catch up with him.

“What’s gotten into you, you weren’t acting like yourself,” Nico furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“What do you care? I’m fine.”

“Will Solace doesn’t storm away without saying anything,” Nico pointed out. He stared at Will expectantly but Will made it clear he wasn’t going to say anything.

“What’s wrong with you?” 

Will clenched his jaw, “nothing, go back to the dining pavilion, I have some things to do.”

Will started to walk away again but Nico—in a surge of confidence—grabbed Will’s wrist, keeping him from walking away. Will tensed but didn’t try and pull away.

“I’m tired of you always talking about different guys you might like with Jason and Percy,” Will finally spat out, “I can’t stand it. I can’t stand thinking that you might have the hots for some other guy. I’m tired of it.”

“What do you mean?”

A low growl slipped itself from Will’s throat, “Okay, maybe I’m jealous of listening to you three gossip about guys.”

“You can always join our conversation you know,” Nico let go of Will’s wrist and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

“That’s not how I mean,” Will spun around to face Nico, his blue eyes displayed a mix of pain, anger and jealousy, “I mean that I can’t help but hate listening to them talk about boys. Any sort of physical feature you’d like.”

“If this is about them not listening to me or something, they mean well—“

“They could go listen to paint on a wall drying for all I care!” Will spread his hand in annoyance, “I just—“ with his other hand, he tugged at his golden locks of hair.

“Then what’s wrong with you?” Nico exclaimed frustratedly.

“Ever since we became friends I’ve wanted to kiss you so badly!” Will finally shouted, “it hurts Nico! It hurts listening to you talk about other guys, you saying you don’t like anyone. It hurts so badly I don’t even know how to describe it anymore! I can’t live being rejected by my mind anymore.”

“You’re gay?” Nico spluttered in disbelief.

“Is that all you have to say?” Will glared at Nico, and Nico had to say that he didn’t like that look. A part of Nico wanted to make sure that Will didn’t make that face again. 

A part of Nico wanted to make sure that Will didn’t have a need to shout, it didn’t sound right coming from his vocal cords. His normal laid back tone was gone with an angry desperate tone.

Will took a deep shuddering breath. Leaned forward and captured Nico’s lips in a kiss.

It was short and surprisingly gentle and soft, then Will ran. He spun on his heels faster than Nico could react and ran in the opposite direction. Not saying anything else.

Nico unconsciously brushed the tips of his fingers to his lips.

_ “That wasn’t what I expected,”  _ Nico thought, his heart fluttering in his chest.

After the initial shock wore off, Nico realized that Will had also just ran away. Shaking away his thoughts of doubt, he ran in the direction that Will had disappeared to.

Nico found Will curled up behind the Apollo cabin, his knees pulled up to his chest. His shoulders heaved with dry sobs.

“Will…” Nico spoke softly as to not startle him. Will jumped anyway and looked up. Nico had never seen a man look more shameful and scared in his life.

Will’s expression was the absolute embodiment of a dog that was in huge trouble, scared of getting hit, tail between his legs.

“I’m sorry,” Will croaked, “I didn’t—I didn’t mean to…”

He let out a breathy laugh, “just… just forget that ever happened. We can just return to normal… forget everything I just said and did the last… ten minutes.”

Nico sighed softly and sat down next to Will.

“I don’t want to forget what just happened,” Nico leaned his back against the Apollo cabin. Staring straight ahead, but he could feel Will’s shocked expression.

“I shouldn’t have said that… I… I shouldn’t have  _ done  _ that!” Will suppressed another sob.

“I’m glad that you did,” Nico took Will’s hand, “I liked the kiss by the way.”

“You…?” Will stared at their hands in complete disbelief.

“I  _ do _ like someone…” Nico said, “Jason and Percy are too thick headed to let it go after I would admit it though.”

Will rubbed his eyes and let out a breathy laugh, “I guess I overreacted…” his face flushed a dark red. He dropped his head back to his knees, “I’m sorry for that.”

“It’s okay, I’d overreact too…” Nico wanted to scoot closer to the son of Apollo, but he didn’t. Apparently he didn’t need to. Will moved so that he rested his head against Nico’s shoulder. Tentatively, he was testing the waters.

“Am I really only the third person you’ve kissed?” Nico asked.

Will sniffled and blushed a darker shade of red, “you’re… the first non-family member… that I’ve kissed…”

Nico found himself chuckling at that.

“I can’t believe you haven’t,” Nico found himself blushing as well, “you’re very attractive… and… sweet… and cute…”

Nico buried his face in his hands.

“Thanks,” Will smiled, “I think that you’re very pretty and cool.”

“Thank you,” Nico said, but his voice was muffled by his hands.

“Can I…” Will gently pulled Nico’s hands away from his face, “can I kiss you again?”

Nico’s breath caught in his throat, he weakly nodded.

The second time was just as exhilarating as the first time, but Nico was ready this time. Meeting Will in the middle with just as much passion and love as he did.

They may or may not had returned to the dining Pavilion where everyone else was probably waiting on their return.

All they had, and all they needed to worry about, was each other. And that’s what they did, in each other’s arms. A new relationship blooming.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped that you enjoyed whatever this was, I intended to make it longer but I didn’t know what else to add. (I was hoping to reach over 2000 words) anyway, thank you so much for reading I hope that you enjoyed. this is obviously a much better 50th fic special even though it’s 51 now. Whatever I’m going to bed, goodnight/morning/afternoon. Love y’all.


End file.
